1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for inclination adjustment of a blade of a cutting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical cutting device comprises a base and a blade holder. When adjustment in an inclination of the cutting plane of the blade relative to a horizontal plane is required, an adjusting member located on a rear side of the base is operated to provide a gap between the blade holder and the base, thereby allowing adjustment in the inclination angle (or tilt angle) of the blade holder. Nevertheless, during such an adjustment, the operator""s hand is close to and thus might be injured by the blade.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for inclination adjustment of a blade of a cutting device, wherein the inclination (or tilt angle) of the blade (i.e., the angle between the cutting plane and a horizontal plane) can be adjusted by operating an operative end of the locking mechanism that is located in front of the base, thereby eliminating potential injury to the operator. In particular, the locking mechanism comprises an operative rod for controlling engagement between the swivel seat and the blade holder. Thus, the blade holder together with the blade can be pivoted to a desired inclination when the swivel seat and the blade holder are disengaged from each other. The operative end for moving the operative rod is located in front of the swivel seat, thereby avoiding potential injury to the operator.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a cutting device comprises a base having a first end and a second end opposite to the first end. A blade holder is releasably engaged with the second end of the base and rotatably holds a blade. The blade holder is pivotable relative to the base for cutting when the blade holder is engaged with the second end of the base. An inclination of the blade relative to the base is adjustable when the blade holder is disengaged from the second end of the base. An operative rod is mounted to the first end of the base and operably connected to the blade holder for controlling releasable engagement between the blade holder and the base.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a cutting device comprises a base, a swivel seat rotatably mounted on the base and having a first end and a second end, and a blade holder releasably engaged with the second end of the swivel seat. A blade is rotatably held by the blade holder. The blade holder is pivotable relative to the swivel seat for cutting when the blade holder is engaged with the second end of the swivel seat. An inclination of the blade relative to the swivel seat is adjustable when the blade holder is disengaged from the second end of the swivel seat. An operative rod is mounted to the first end of the swivel seat and operably connected to the blade holder for controlling releasable engagement between the blade holder and the swivel seat.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.